Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat.
Description of the Background Art
A technique of joining a plurality of members together by welding is known for assembling various members such as a frame provided inside a vehicle seat and constituting its framework, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2015-003645.